Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to liquid jet apparatuses configured to jet a liquid, and to a method for manufacturing a liquid jet apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an ink jet head as a liquid jet apparatus. An ink jet head has a channel forming substrate in which a plurality of pressure chambers aligned in a predetermined direction are formed, and a plurality of piezoelectric elements arranged on a vibration film covering the plurality of pressure chambers of the channel forming substrate to correspond respectively to the plurality of pressure chambers.
Each of the piezoelectric elements has a piezoelectric layer, a lower electrode film arranged under the piezoelectric layer, and an upper electrode film arranged above the piezoelectric layer. The piezoelectric layer is formed across the plurality of pressure chambers. By partially removing the piezoelectric layer in areas between the plurality of pressure chambers, a plurality of openings are formed in the piezoelectric layer. The lower electrode film is an individual electrode provided individually for each of the pressure chambers. On the other hand, the upper electrode film is a common electrode arranged across the plurality of pressure chambers to serve for the plurality of piezoelectric elements.
A trace (leading electrode, drive trace) is connected to each of the lower electrode films which are individual electrodes, for connection with a driver IC to drive the piezoelectric element. These wires are arranged above the piezoelectric layer to be in electric conduction with the lower electrode films via through holes formed in the piezoelectric layer.